


Unexpected

by holloway88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Leo is coming to terms with his identity and goes to Niles for help.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a multi-chapter Leokumi fic, and in it there's reference to Leo's past sexual encounters (really it's just Niles once or twice) and I wanted to write out that scene even though it won't be in the Leokumi fic. Niles and Leo have completely platonic feelings for each other in this fic, but I am considering doing more romantic nileo in the future. So this is self indulgent but I hope you like it :)

Sitting on the floor criss cross applesauce with a book in his hand, Leo pondered the thoughts that had been consuming his mind over the months. He was hardly able to focus on the contents of the book (a mythological tale from the early fifth century AD) as he frequented the thoughts regarding his preferred, er, _bedding_. That wasn't the right word, Leo thought but ignored it as he continued to hypothetically think of certain situations that would or would not arouse him. After a number of tests he grew almost confident in his discovery that he liked the idea of men more than the idea of women (to which he did not like at all). The only problem with his discovery was that it was not necessarily truthful, at least not to him. Leo was a man of tests and logic, and since he was completely inexperienced with either men or women, he thought it unfair to discern his identity over thoughts.

Not that he truly cared which he preferred, he knew nobody else would really care either. People all over Nohr were known to bed men and women, it wasn't uncommon. Sure it was tradition for the royals to stick to male/female relationships; but Xander was not a traditional king, and Leo was not the crown prince. He didn't have the same duties to uphold as Xander did, and to put it simply he was third in line for the throne (behind Xander and Camilla), so he didn't worry too much about it being a scandal.

He often found himself thinking of what it would be like to be with another man, when he was in bed alone. Mind drifting to thoughts of an unnamed man pinning him down, touching him, _fucking_ him-they never failed to make his stomach coil with heat. When he thought of women in the same respect it just didn't do it for him, he found out, and usually left him wandering into thoughts of a man regardless of how many times he told himself he'd _try and do it to thoughts of a woman tonight_.

He slammed his book closed in frustration, obviously not going to be able to concentrate on it any longer.

"Something troubling you, milord?" Niles voice made Leo jump, cursing in surprise.

"Gods, Niles."

"Sorry, milord, I didn't mean to frighten you." Niles approached him, sitting down on the ground beside his prince. His friend.

"It's okay, I was just thinking." Leo answered, and in his mind the most horribly wonderful idea blossomed. He sighed dramatically, hoping (knowing) that Niles would ask him what's wrong.

And of course he did, because that's just how Niles is. "What is troubling you, milord?" he asked.

Leo shook his hand, "It's nothing, really, it's just..."

"Just?"

Leo smiled to himself, as his newly thought out plan was going exactly how he'd hoped. "I am having trouble coming to the conclusion about something, Niles. I was wondering if you would consider, ah, helping me meet this conclusion?" he met Niles' confused gaze and continued talking, "You see, I think I find that I fancy men, but I've never been with a man to know for sure..."

"You've been with a woman?" Niles countered.

"Well, no." Leo answered, "I don't get the same, ah, results when I think about women." he said finally after some deliberation, studying the expression on Niles' face. He was always so hard to read. They had known each other for years and Leo still couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Niles cocked his head to the side playfully, "So, what do you wish me to do, milord?"

Leo narrowed his eyes, "I want you to touch me." he answered, his voice sounding more shaky than before.

"Milord-"

"Niles, you can drop the title." he finally met Niles' gaze and stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm not ordering you to do this, I would never do that." he continued, "I'm asking you to touch me, to help me discern whether or not it is true that I only want to bed men."

"Leo, you know there's no rush to figure these things out." Niles said finally, "I'm more than happy to help, but as your friend I just want you to know that it's okay to figure this out later in life."

Leo sat up straight, "I'm going to be twenty this years, Niles." he deadpanned and moved closer to his retainer, "I want to touch you too."

"Are you sure?" Niles asked again, moving to meet Leo's hands with his own, intertwining their fingers together.

"Yes." Leo said affirmatively, "Please."

"This definitely isn't where I expected my night to go." Niles brought one hand up and brushed Leo's cheek with it, pulling him into a kiss. Leo kissed back with fire, the heat already coiling up in his stomach. He would never admit that he hadn't kissed anyone before. Niles knew that, but he wouldn't be able to tell if he didn't. Leo moved his hands to Niles' chest, running his fingers over it experimentally. They were shaky and nervous but Niles didn't mind at all.

"Would you rather it go as you thought?" Leo broke the kiss long enough to ask, and then moved back to Niles' skin, not giving him a chance to answer. 

Niles only smiled into the kiss and shook his head a bit, "Of course not, milord."

" _Niles_ ," Leo reminded him.

"Sorry, _Leo_."

Niles moved his hands from Leo's face down his body, settling on his waist where he gripped the prince and lifted him up, urging him to move forward into his lap. Leo complied and settled his hands on Niles' shoulders, breathing increasing rapidly as he grinded against his retainer. He did a silent thank you to the gods for choosing his tights over his battle pants. He was already hard, painful life of a blushing virgin, he supposed. Niles' hands snaked around his body and gripped Leo's ass, helping the prince move against him at a more comfortable pace. "Is this okay, Leo?" he asked.

"Yes." Leo answered simply.

"What do you want me to do now?"

Leo groaned, "Must you make me say these things out loud?"

"Yes." Niles retorted with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"I would like it if you erm, touched me withoutmyclotheson." he rushed the ending, his words joining together.

While Niles understood what he said, it was probably the only time he would ever have the honor of being able to ask for Leo to repeat himself, so he did. "What was that, Leo? I didn't quite catch that." he teased, brushing his fingertips over the skin on Leo's neck.

Leo huffed, "I want you to touch me without my clothes on." he relented.

Niles moved his lips to Leo's neck and peppered kisses along his skin. "All you need do is ask, milord." Niles said and Leo ignored the title for now. He tugged at the hem of Leo's shirt and pulled upwards, Leo lifted his arms from Niles only long enough to discard his shirt. Niles touch made Leo's skin prickle with heat and anticipation, he didn't recall being so nervous when he dreamt of this; so why now? Niles' mouth moved from Leo's neck down his body, biting down soft enough to not leave a mark. Leo didn't like that; he wanted to be marked. Wanted to remember it tomorrow when he was jerking off.

"Harder." Leo commanded, running his hand through Niles' white hair. "Leave marks."

"As you wish." Niles said and Leo felt his grin against his skin as he bit down hard at the nape of Leo's neck. Oh yeah, that would definitely leave a mark. Leo moaned softly, grinding into Niles a lot more than he should care to admit. Niles didn't seem to mind, though, as he hummed in approval while leaving a trail of marks around Leo's neck. "As much as I would love to mark you for the rest of the evening, I do fear that you'll cum in your pants before much longer." Niles spoke and Leo's cheeks heated immediately with embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied; badly. The tent in Leo's tights was almost painful as he sat on Niles' lap. "But I do want you to continue, so... hurry up." he said finally and huffed, standing up on his knees and pulling at the waistband of his pants.

"Let me help you, kitten." Leo felt his heart skip a beat at the nickname, but he was way too turned on to comment on it. He dropped his hands to Niles' shirt (which he tugged on to try and get off; rather clumsily if Niles said so.) and left the archer pull his pants down, exposing his cock. The air was cool against it, but that problem was quickly changed as Niles wrapped a warm hand around it, pumping it from the base in slow strokes.

Leo choked a bit on air and fumbled with his words, "Fuck, Niles."

"Haven't even gotten to the main event, kitten." he answered and kissed Leo again before he was lifting the blonde off of his lap. "Let me get my pants off and let you feel good, okay?" he said and Leo nodded, helping Niles remove his pants. It was a bit awkward, then again when isn't it awkward when you're stripping for someone, but eventually they were both naked on the floor of the library. Leo was really _really_ glad that nobody ever came to see him in here, ever.

"What now?" Leo asked, voice shaking even though he didn't mean for it to be. A million different thoughts raced through his head, he wasn't really sure what he had thought would happen. He didn't bring lube, and he didn't think (well, he hoped) Niles would be carrying any around with him (though it wouldn't surprise him). "I don't um, have any oil."

Niles let out a breathless laugh; not a mean laugh, but a reassuring one. "Little kitten, I don't intend to take your virginity on the floor of the library." he said and Leo sighed, somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed. Moreso relieved. "Come here." he pulled Leo back onto his lap and kissed him hard. "I'm going to get them slick, and then you can just grind against me." he told him and Leo nodded, waiting in anticipation as Niles spit into his hand and dragged it across their cocks. It took a few trips form his mouth to their dicks, but eventually it was like they had used lube (just dries a lot faster).

The archer helped to get Leo situated and put his hands on his hips, easing him into grinding. Leo rocked his hips back and forth, finding a rhythm that he was comfortable with. It felt different than his hand, even though it really wasn't all that different. "Niles," Leo moaned while he moved, his skin slick against Niles'. Niles reached his hand to grab them, guiding them to stay rocking against each other. The added pressure making Leo moan again, the heat bubbling in his stomach was getting stronger, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"W-When I finish, where do I do it?" Leo asked.

"You can just finish on me, was going to take a bath regardless." Niles grinded back into Leo, pumping his hand around their cocks.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Leo moaned again, and before he could react he was spilling in Niles' laps chanting his name like a mantra. Niles kept pumping until Leo was thoroughly spent, and he came a moment later on himself, Leo's dick pressed against him still. Leo pressed his forehead against Niles' and closed his eyes. Now that the excitement was over he had to deal with the mess.

"So I take it you still fancy men?" Niles asked cheekily and Leo laughed.

His lips curling into a smile and nodded somewhat, still resting against the archer. "Yeah, definitely fancy men." Leo answered and lifted himself off of Niles. "Sorry about the mess. Um, I can get you a towel or-"

"'Ts fine, milord. I'l going to the bath and these clothes need to be washed regardless." he dismissed Leo's offer and went to retrieve his clothes, dressing despite being stained with cum and sweat. "Thanks for a good time, hope I was enough to pleasure you, milord."

"Yes, quite, Niles. I think that much was obvious." he answered, still blushing, while fumbling around for his clothes.

Niles laughed, "I suppose so." he pulled his shirt over his head. "If you require services of this nature again, you know where to find me. Otherwise nothing has changed, My Lord. I still live to serve you as your loyal retainer."

Leo huffed, "Always with the dramatics, I see Odin has rubbed off on you."

"What? Perish the thought."

"Thanks, Niles." Leo said and smiled sheepishly. "For um, indulging me."

"Of course."


End file.
